


Memories

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Lost Love, Memories, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry reflects on his love for Iris.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part 9 of my WestAllen drabble collection.

 

 

 

Drabble Prompt: I’m not leaving your side

 

 

When the unimaginable happens it’s strange how the mind unconsciously begins to remember things that hadn’t been thought of in ages. As Barry walked down the long beige corridor flooded with harsh fluorescent lights he remembered the first time he saw her smile and how profoundly moved his heart was. He remembered the first time he heard her laugh and was struck by how contagious it was. He remembered the first time he kissed her and being thoroughly enchanted by her taste and her touch. He remembered the first time they fought and being utterly captivated by her passion and completely infuriated by her beguiling stubbornness. He remembered the first time they made love and in the morning he literally pinched himself because he was sure that she had to be a dream. He remembered the first time she cried in his arms and he held her tight cursing anyone or anything that dare bring the love of his life such hurt and pain. He remembered the day she got promoted to detective and the pride and honor he felt that his extraordinary wife had become the youngest female detective at CCPD. He remembered the last thing she said to him that morning, “Don’t worry baby, I’m not leaving your side. You’re stuck with me forever. I promise.”

 

 

Barry remembered everything as he stepped into the gray room and prepared himself for what he was sure he would not survive.

 

 

“Yes, that’s my wife,” he said as the medical examiner lifted the white sheet and revealed Iris’s lifeless body. Barry would remember this moment for the rest of his life. She hadn’t kept her promise, she had left his side, and now he was alone, with only his memories. Memories he would never be able to let go of because they would be constant reminders of his great love story that he never expected to end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. All suggestions and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
